


makoto-senpai!

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa had a thing for Makoto ever since they were kids. He flirts with the taller boy endless only to be met with obliviousness. But that doesn’t deter him. It only makes his attempts more aggressive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makoto-senpai!

**Author's Note:**

> done for the free! kinkmeme on dreamwidth.

He first saw him at the ripe age of ten. The boy with brown hair and green eyes had stopped to help a kitty (lost and soaked in the rain). The way he smiled and gently scooted the kitty to shelter shook Nagisa’s heart. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. Before he knew it, Nagisa went up to him and rambled on about how beautiful he looked while helping the kitty and how kind he was. He shut up once he realized what he had just said. But the boy, whose name he learned was Tachibana Makoto, chuckled and thanked him. And that’s how their friendship started.

They’ve been friends ever since elementary school. He used to watch Makoto from afar (because admiring Makoto from afar was romantic, Nagisa concluded). And when the taller boy joined the swimming club, he decided to join as well. Of course, he said it was because of Haruka and how much he admired him. He wasn’t lying because he did admire Haruka. But that was just a bonus. His main target was Makoto. Makoto would smile sweetly at him and they’d watch Haruka swim. It wasn’t a date, but Nagisa pretended it was one (one of many).

Nagisa came to the pool early every day, knowing Makoto would be there as well (since Haruka is there). He’d come up to the taller boy with a big smile and sparkling eyes and tell him how strong his biceps looked. Makoto would flush and say they weren’t that great. Nagisa’s compliments never stopped and Makoto would chuckle lightly and ruffle his hair and then turn back to Haruka.

The blond pouted and huffed, but he wasn’t giving up yet. Besides, he had plenty of time. They see each other almost every day and they were friends. It was no big deal. Time was on his side.

But then the news came. Rin was leaving and the swim club was shutting down. Nagisa knew that meant that he would be separated from everyone (from Makoto). Not only would he not be able to see Makoto every day, but they wouldn’t be in the same school because he was a year younger. And before he had the courage to just straight up tell Makoto, the other boys were gone. He had to keep living his.

Nagisa spends day thinking about Makoto. His excitement reaches a new level the first day of high school. He knows Makoto goes to this school and he knows he’ll be able to find him again. He runs up and down stairs, back and fourth in the halls, and peeks through classrooms. He’s out of breath and ready to almost give up. But then he hears familiar voices. Voices he hasn’t heard in a long time. He runs up one flight of stairs and sees them: Makoto and Haruka. Makoto.

“Mako-chan! Haru-chan!” he calls out.

It takes them a moment, but they realize who he is and call out his name in unison. “Nagisa?”

He smiles and runs up to them. Now they’re on the roof, catching up. Haruka had quit swimming and Rin is still in Australia. Makoto is the same as always except he’s taller and wow, his eyes are greener and he’s everything Nagisa imagined him to be.

“Eh? Is there something on my face?” Makoto asks, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Hmm? Oh, no, nothing at all. I’m just admiring how handsome you are,” Nagisa says casually (he feels anything but casual).

Makoto smiles and it lights up his entire face. “Thanks, Nagisa!”

Haruka begins walking back to class, Makoto following suit. Before he disappears through the doors, Makoto turns and waves goodbye. Nagisa returns the gesture. Once they’re gone, he clenches his fist and glares at the door.

“I won’t lose to you, Haru-chan.”

The bell rings signaling break. Nagisa bolts out of his seat and heads to Makoto’s class. Haruka’s there too, of course. They’re sitting next to each other, sharing bags of ships, and reading manga. They almost look like a couple. But that doesn’t deter Nagisa one bit. He’s always liked challenges. He skips over to the duo and squeezes himself in between them.

“Hey, guys! Whatcha doing? Oh, I’ve seen this manga before! I heard it was really good.”

Haruka doesn’t say anything, but he looks irked and that pleases Nagisa in a sort of twisted way.  _Good. You better be on your toes, Haru-chan. You’re not the only one who wants Mako-chan to himself._

Makoto is more accepting of the intrusion. He smiles on and says, “Mhmm, I love this series. Wanna join us, Nagisa? Haha, well, you all ready sorta did.”

Nagisa turns to Makoto with a big grin on his face. “You’re always so nice to me, Mako-chan. If there were a girl like you out there, I’d totally date her. But I’d much rather date you.” He gives Makoto a wink.

“Hahaha, stop joking around, Nagisa!” He laughs but there’s a slight blush on his cheeks.

_Stupid Makoto. Who says I’m joking?_

Haruka, by this time, is more than irked. He pushes Nagisa back and takes his place next to Makoto. He turns to Nagisa, almost glaring (but his expression is stoic). “If you wanna join us, grab another seat. Don’t just squeeze yourself between people. It’s annoying.”

Nagisa can detect a vicious undertone to his voice. He smirks. “All right.” And as he walks by Haruka, he leans down and whispers in his ear, “You better watch out, Haru-chan. Mako-chan is mine.” He walks away as he feels Haruka visibly tense.

Makoto notices this as well but missed the interaction between his two friends. He leans in closer to Haruka. “Are you okay, Haru-chan? You seem kinda…umm…tense.”

Haruka shrugs. “I’m fine.”

Nagisa comes back with a chair and seats himself next to Makoto. “Wow, Mako-chan, you have such broad shoulders. You think I can lay my head on it for a bit? I’m kinda sleepy.”

Makoto nods happily. “Sure!” Once Nagisa’s head is on his shoulder, he comments, “Your hair’s really soft, Nagisa. Like a cat or a puppy. I’ve always wanted a pet.”

Haruka makes a noise (he’s trying not to laugh). Nagisa growls softly.  _I don’t want to be your pet. I want to be your boyfriend. Stupid Makoto._

The bell rings again. Nagisa stands up, thanking Makoto for letting him use his shoulder. Before he leaves he grabs Makoto’s hand and rubs it gently with his thumb.

“Mako-chan, I have a favor to ask you. Well, it’s not really a favor, but—you know, never mind. Anyway, do you want to come with me to our old swimming club? It’s gonna get torn down and I want to visit it before it does. How ‘bout it?”

“It’s getting torn down so soon? We should go to see it one last time. Haru-chan, you’re coming too, right?”

Haruka blinks and turns his head away (that’s a yes). Nagisa scowls.  _Damn it, Mako-chan. You idiot. I only asked you, not Haru-chan. You’re so stupid._

Without another word, Nagisa stomps out of the class and back to his. He spends the rest of class devising a plan to make Makoto his. He wrote down a list: cling to Makoto’s arm, strip, snuggle, hold hands, give him Valentine’s Day chocolates, and so on. Nagisa thinks it’ll go well. Makoto has to notice sooner or later. He can’t be that oblivious.

It’s nine at night when Nagisa arrives. Makoto and Haruka are all ready there. Running towards them, he immediately clings onto Makoto’s arm.

“Sorry I’m late. I just got kinda scared thinking about the legend here…”

Makoto cocks his head. “What legend?”

“You mean you haven’t heard? The legend that a ghost haunts this place.” Seeing the skeptical look on the older boys’ faces, Nagisa adds, “It’s true! I’m not saying this to scare you.”

The taller’s boy face grows darker. His mouth twitches upward and the fear in his eyes is apparent. Nagisa takes this opportunity to cling tighter onto his arm.

“Don’t worry, Mako-chan, I’ll protect you.”

He pulls the taller boy into the building with him. Haruka follows closely behind. It’s dark and Makoto is afraid of the dark. He clings onto the blond making the blond smirk. This is going better than he had planned. And Haruka is irritated, so that just added to his enjoyment.

“Ah, look, guys! It’s our championship picture!” Makoto says.

The picture is framed and hangs on a wall that looks too worn down to have anything hung on it. It’s them. The kids in the picture. Rin has his arms around Haruka and Makoto’s shoulders, grinning. Haruka with his usual stoic expression and Makoto all smiles. And then there’s Nagisa, arms wrapped around Makoto’s waist and grinning. Nagisa smiles. He remembers that day.

“Come on. Let’s go to the pool,” Haruka says, bringing Nagisa out of his thoughts.

As they make their way to the pool, footsteps are heard. The trio look in the direction that they were coming from. Nagisa can’t make out who it is. Not until he snaps the back of his hat. It’s Rin. He’s back from Australia. Nagisa and Makoto move in front of him, grabbing onto his arms. He ignores them and after a short exchange with Haruka, he and Haruka both leave to race.

“Did they just ditch us?”

“Yeah. But who cares? I’d much rather be here with you, Mako-chan. Alone.”

“Eh? Why? It’s less scary with more people. Come on, let’s go after them!”

Makoto runs after them; Nagisa does as well. As soon as they arrive, the other two are taking off their clothes, much to Makoto’s dismay. He tries to talk Haruka out of it, but his words reach empty ears. Makoto then turns to Nagisa, frantic.

“We have to stop them!”

“Do we really have to? Why don’t we strip and swim together?” Nagisa smirks.

“Nagisa, you know there’s no water in the pool. We can’t swim even if we wanted to.”

That’s when Nagisa had enough. If flirting isn’t going to work, he’s going to take drastic action. After the whole Rin/Haru fiasco, Nagisa and Makoto convince Haruka to sneak into Samezuka. Well, Makoto did the convincing. And of course, Haruka is the first one to jump into the pool. With a pool filled with water, Nagisa decides to put his plan into action. He strips naked, much to Makoto’s surprise.

“Wh-why are you taking your clothes off?” the taller boy asks.

Nagisa grins. “To swim. It’s all right, we’re all guys here.” And he jumps in. “Mako-chan, come over here!”

Makoto rubs his forehead and walks forward. “What? I’m not gonna join y—”

Nagisa grabs his foot and pulls him in. The taller boy falls in ungracefully. When he emerges from the water, Nagisa laughs, teasing him. Makoto, seemingly mad, takes off his shirt and makes his way towards the blond.

“Nagisa…”

Nagisa laughs and splashes Makoto. He splashes back. Nagisa then stops and swims to Makoto, looking at him with bedroom eyes. Makoto gulps. This doesn’t look too good. He backs away slowly, but that only encourages Nagisa to continue, quicker. Makoto backs away until his back hits the edge of the pool. He has no escape and Nagisa is approaching with a predatory look in his eyes.

“N-Nagisa, what’re you doing?”

The blond smirks. “Something to make you realize what I’ve been feeling for so long.”

“E-eh?”

Nagisa leans into Makoto, smirk still on his face. Makoto jumps, feeling something—hands—on his cock. His face immediately reddens and his stutters come out more often. Nagisa’s smirk widens.

“Shhh, quiet, Mako-chan, you don’t want Haru-chan to hear, now do you?”

Makoto glances over at Haruka and gulps. He tries to calm himself and gather his breath, but with Nagisa stroking his cock like this—oh it feels so good—he can’t seem to get a hold of himself. The hands suddenly stop. Makoto blinks, a bit dumbfounded. But it doesn’t last. Nagisa dives under water and takes in Makoto’s cock. It’s challenging, since all that water was coming into his mouth, but Nagisa likes challenges. He licks and sucks and licks and sucks.

Makoto thinks he’s going to die. He wants to cry out but Haruka’s right there. He can feel his climax coming and just when it’s about to hit, Nagisa stops. He pops back up, winks at Makoto.

“You shouldn’t dirty the pool, Mako-chan.” He leans in. “Now do you know how I feel?”

Makoto nods dumbly.

“Good.”

Nagisa pushes himself up and kisses Makoto. Makoto returns the kiss with the same fervor. Nagisa then pulls away and winks again.

“We can continue this later…when we’re alone.” He swims off to splashes Haruka, who gives him a irritated glare.

Makoto thinks he’s in a lot of trouble now. 


End file.
